boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Numb Chucks
Numb Chucks is a Canadian animated television series that was created by Phil LaFrance and Jamie LeClaire and aired on YTV in Canada from January 7, 2014 to December 1, 2016. The series is produced by Jam Filled Entertainment and 9 Story Media Group, in association with YTV, and was produced with the participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit, The Canada Media Fund, Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit, Ontario Computer Animation and Special Effects Tax Credit and with the financial participation of The Shaw Rocket Fund. The series first aired on Boomerang on January 10, 2015, being one of the first shows to premiere new episodes on Boomerang, and left Boomerang's schedule on July 12, 2015, despite the series still airing new episodes on YTV during that time. It is unknown if the second season will air on Boomerang. The series stars Dilweed and Fungus, two woodchucks with big hearts who are obsessed with using their bungling kung-fu skills to protect the lives of the citizens in their town of Ding-a-Ling Springs. Characters 'Dilweed' : (voiced by Terry McGurrin) He is overconfident, focused and stubborn. He is older than Fungus by 15 seconds. He tends to the more 'serious' things and likes to do kung fu. 'Fungus' : (voiced by Lou Attia) He is emotional, unfocused and overzealous. He is younger than Dilweed by 15 seconds. He is a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He secretly wants to be like his brother, Dilweed, who he looks up to. He is afraid of balloons. 'Quills' : (voiced by Bryn McAuley) She is happy, easy going and helpful. She works at a bowling alley called "Pin Heads." She is the bowling alley's only employee and rarely goes outside. She supports the Numb Chucks' martial arts vision and wants to be like them. 'Buford' : (voiced by Andrew Jackson) He is jealous, lazy and irritable. Buford lives with his grandmother and hardly contributes to anything. Since his grandmother, Grandma Butternut, makes him look bad by the way she treats the Numb Chucks, he wants to get rid of them and tries to expose their stupidity to his grandmother. 'Hooves' : (voiced by Rob Tinkler) He is high strung, delicate and prone to being nervous. Despite the fact that he gets nervous quickly, he lives right next door to the Numb Chucks. Fungus and Dilweed really like him because he went to high school with Woodchuck Morris. He hates it when the Numb Chucks or Grandma Butternut invades his personal space. He also enjoys gardening. 'Grandma Butternut' : (voiced by Julie Lamieux) She is feisty, blunt and generous. She is Buford's grandmother and lives with him. She is always disappointed of Buford. She treats everyone nicely and generously except for Buford and is friends with the Numb Chucks. 'Woodchuck Morris' : (voiced by Joris Jarsky) He used to live in Ding-A-Ling Springs. He is the host of the Numb Chucks' favorite martial arts training video. He fears nothing. He wants to help spread kung fu. He is a homage to Chuck Norris. References *Numb Chucks. Wikipedia. Retrieved 6 February 2015. *List of programs broadcast by Boomerang. Wikipedia. Retrieved 2 August 2015. Category:Shows Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:January 2015 Shows Category:February 2015 Shows Category:9 Story Entertainment Category:Shows From Canada Category:Numb Chucks Category:March 2015 Shows Category:April 2015 Shows Category:May 2015 Shows Category:June 2015 Shows Category:July 2015 Shows Category:9 Story Media Group Category:Jam Filled Entertainment Category:NMBC Productions, Inc. Category:Ongoing Shows Category:Formerly aired on Boomerang in the United States Category:Canadian Shows Category:Shows that originally aired on YTV Category:Shows that first aired on Boomerang in the United States in January 2015 Category:Shows that last aired on Boomerang in the United States in July 2015 Category:1:00pm-1:30pm time slot Category:Shows that aired on Boomerang in the United States only on the weekends Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Shows that came to Boomerang in 2015 Category:Shows that came to Boomerang in the United States in 2015 Category:Original and First-run Aquired Programing Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:YTV Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang